


I can't remember

by Muke_Niam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Young!Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Sterek AU where Stiles and Derek are married, they get hitched right after the nogitsune shit, and then Derek is turned back into bb!derek by the evil spell or w/e it is. Stiles and Derek live together in the loft and suddenly Stiles is ~taking care~ of his too-young husband instead of being taken care of by his sweet loving hubby. And after Derek comes back into himself he is so sweet and apologetic to Stiles because while he was bb!der he didn’t remember Stiles at all/know who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't remember

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at fanfiction-4-you and dylan-obriens-girlfriend thanks!

   Derek and Stiles get married after the nogitsune bullshit blows over. Maybe Stiles dad didn't totally support it, at first, being that his son is only 18, but Derek did help look for Stiles. For 2 days straight. Stiles loved Derek and with all the werewolf-y bullshit, he didn't want to waste time. Derek and Stiles moved in together in the loft, obviously making it nicer. The Sheriff was glad that Derek was protecting Stiles. 

   So when Stiles has a panic attack in the middle of class, they call Derek."He's having a panic attack." Lydia tells the teacher.

   "What should we do?" The teacher asks. They feel bad for the poor guy, he looks worried and confused. Lydia looks to Scott.

   "Call Derek." Scott says to Kira, and she does. Stiles tries to talk to them, but he can't.

   "He didn't answer," Kira tells them.

   Once they get Stiles calmed down, he starts to speak. The whole class is watching him.

   "D-Derek didn't come home, do... do you think he's mad at me." Stiles says, bursting out into tears. Lydia comforts him.

   "We'll find him." She says.

   "He'd never leave, I hope he isn't hurt." Scott replies. The teacher lets them leave.

   So that is how they ended up in Mexico. They lied and said they went camping. Stiles looked around. Scott was gone, and his Jeep wasn't working.

   "This is nice, right, looking for my husband in the middle of Mexico." Stiles says sarcastically. 

   When they find Derek, he's...well he's changed. They take him to Deaton, who is no help at all.

   "Who are you guys?" Little Derek asks. Stiles eyes start to tear up.

   "Well, surely you remember me, right?" Stiles asks. Derek shakes his head.

   "I'm sorry, I can't remember." 

   "Scotty, he doesn't know who I am." He says, trying and failing, to hold his tears in.

   "Should I remember?" He asks.

   "We are pack." Scott says. Derek learned about his family. 

   "S-so where do I live?" He asked.

   "In a loft." Scott replied.

   "With me." Stiles said.

   "Oh." Is all Derek replied with. So they went to the loft, and Stiles took care of Derek.

   Stiles and Derek argued and had their usual banter, with a twist, of course. And Stiles took care of Derek. He told him about his family. Stiles made him dinner, and answered his questions.

   "So who killed them," he asked. Stiles said nothing.

   "Who!?" He asked again.

   "I can't tell you, you won't believe me." He said. Deaton told them not to tell too much, it could shock him too much, and cause him to run from them.

   "Whatever, I'm going out." He said. Stiles figured he meant on a walk. He never thought he'd go to Kate. 

   But Derek met up with Kate. He met her in an alley way.

   "Hi," she said to him.

   "Hey, Kate."

   "So, you remember me?" She asked all innocent. He nodded.

   "Of course." Kate and him were in a romantic relationship before and he thought they still were, so how could he forget. And then they kissed. But to Derek it felt wrong, like he shouldn't. It didn't feel normal. He pulled away.

   "Oh, no Derek don't do that." She told him.

   "It feels wrong." He told her.

   "You are just nervous, your too young to understand what you truly want." She said. He nodded. That's what she always told him, and he believed her. So he went along with it. He didn't know how much she betrayed, and used him. Or that right now he was being used. And he didn't know about Stiles.

   A while later Stiles and the rest of the pack found Kate and Derek. Kate was using Derek. They were kissing in a secret place. Peter showed them the way. And told them about their previous relationship, that only Stiles knew of.

   "D-Derek." Stiles said. It wasn't his Derek, he said to himself. He loved Derek, though, every version, and side of him. Someone robbed them, someone Kate knew, they presumed. Derek turned back to himself in the middle of a fight. 

   They were all sitting in the loft when Derek awoke. He had passed out. 

   "Stiles, I-I'm so sorry." Derek said to him.

   "It's fine." Stiles replied.

   "No, it isn't." Derek was gonna do anything to make it up to him, anything.

   Derek tried to find Kate, and then he hired someone. He was trying to make it up to Stiles, though Stiles wasn't mad. Derek was more mad at him.

   "Hey, let me drive you to school." Derek said to him, and he did. And Derek gave Stiles a gift. 

   He gave Stiles a beautiful watch. Stiles opened the box and saw the watch.

   "Derek, you didn't have to." He says.

   "I wanted to, and look at the card." He replies. So Stiles does, look at the card I mean. It says, 'Look the time, I love you right now.' Stiles smile Derek was a hopeless romantic inside.

   And Derek gave Stiles a calendar of the year 2007 and one he mad of 2020, and wrote on it, 'No matter when, I'll love you.' He was amazing. And Derek came to Stiles lacrosse try outs. Even though Stiles told him it'd be boring, and that he sucks. Derek, Lydia, and Kira sat together. And Derek hated the freshmen that Stiles didn't like.

   And when Scott and Stiles didn't get that freshmen he got mad.

   "Hey, that was luck!" He called out.

   "Oh no," Stiles whispered.

   "He's gonna do something." He says.

   "What?" Scott asks.

   "He's been trying to make it up to me, for forgetting me, but I already forgive him." He explained.

   "Sit down!" Coach called out, as Derek began chanting,

   "Retry, retry!"

   "20 bucks on Scott and Stiles!" Derek called out.

   "Deal."

   Coach walked over to Scott and Stiles real quick.

   "Do you two know him?" He asked.

   "He's my friend," Scott started, then he smiled and looked at Stiles, "and Stiles husband."

   "Scott," Stiles whispered.

   "He's your husband?" Coach asked, like he couldn't believe it. Stiles nodded.

   "Derek, why'd you do that?" Stiles asks him. Derek smiles.

   "I love you!" He yells.

   Scott and Stiles did it, they didn't hurt the kid, luckily, and Derek ran up to them, and kissed Stiles. And everyone cheered, at them.  

   "Hey, I'm sorry." Derek said to him.

   "When are you gonna quit saying that," he asked.

   "When I forgive myself." Derek replied, looking down.

   "I forgive you, so just forgive yourself." Stiles said, kissing Derek one last time, before going to the end of the line. Derek called out to Stiles,

   "I forgive myself, but I'm still making you dinner!"

   "And doing the dishes?" Stiles asked.

   "Oh, hell no!" Derek called back, making Stiles laugh. Derek was perfect without making it up to him.

   "Derek go make dinner." Stiles said to him. He nodded.

   "I'll see you at home, babe." He said, leaving a bunch of girls and guys wide-eyed at the fact that the guy they were just fantasizing about was dating, and living with Stiles.

   "He's dating Stilinski?" One of the girls whispers. Derek turns around and looks at her.

   "I'm married to Stilinski!" H shouts. Her eyes widen, she's shocked.

   "I know, he's great right!" Derek says. Stiles smiles.

   "Right back at you!" He says, as Derek leaves.

   


End file.
